Video content sometimes includes audio messages and visual messages that prompt viewers to obtain information relating to the video content. For example, a television commercial may prompt a user to visit a product's website associated with an advertised product to obtain coupons or information about the product. In another example, during the broadcast of a television program or movie, a message may appear prompting a viewer to visit a website to view more information about the people, places or things depicted in or associated with the television program or movie. Even without being prompted to, many users are interested in a person, place or thing related to the video content they are watching. Typically, to obtain information relevant to a video stream, a user would need to visit a website using an Internet-enabled device. Existing methods for providing users with information related to content they are viewing are inefficient because they require users to take some action that is outside the viewing experience. Also many viewers may miss or ignore audio messages and visual messages that provide additional information about video content, and it may be inconvenient for many viewers to operate a computing device while viewing video content.